


Father's Day

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have a different way of celebrating Father’s day.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

Paul twitched and groaned in annoyance as John flicked his nose, most likely trying to wake the poor Beatle up from this peaceful slumber. He squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, trying to let the sleep take him away again and back to that delicious dream he had been having. Besides, John could wait.  When John flicked him again, he murmured a swear and batted his hand away.

“Time to wake up, love.” John cooed, moving his hand to gently stroke the younger man’s cheek as he rolled on top of him, pressing a persistent leg between Paul’s and pressing an even more persistent erection against his thigh. Still, Paul couldn’t care less. He was not some toy John could just use whenever he was horny. He could jerk off in the bathroom.

“It’s morning.” John continued, flicking Paul’s nose again, giggling as Paul jerked underneath him and tried to roll over and away from him. John’s leg kept him from moving anywhere, though.

“Piss off, John. Go jerk off in the bathroom if you’re that horny.” Paul muttered, his voice croaky with sleep, not giving up and rolling around even more.

“But Macca…” John tried, pushing Paul down in the mattress by his shoulders. Paul shook his head and tried to wiggle free, kicking with his legs to throw John off him. But John held on tightly.

“It’s the bloody weekend, John. I sleep on the weekend, remember. And so should you.”

“I know. But I have a present for you, daddy.” John answered, leaning down to bury nose in the crook of Paul’s slender neck. Paul’s body tensed and his eyes shot open at John’s words.

“It’s father’s day…” John added with a innocent voice, nuzzling the younger man as he let his hands slide down over Paul’s chest to massage him.

“Father’s day…” Paul repeated, his hands coming up to John’s hips, that were slowly rocking forward, driving his erection into Paul’s thigh.

“Yes, daddy. And I’ve got a present for you. I’ve worked real hard for it.” John half moaned, smirking as he felt Paul shudder underneath him. John always knew how to  get Paul excited. And he was. Paul could feel his cock give a weak twitch as John shifted against him and sat up, his legs on either side of his hips, arse right on Paul’s slowly awakening crotch. His hands moved down from John’s hips, making their way over to his beautiful, thick thighs, where he started to draw lazy circles on the man’s skin. John followed his movement with his eyes, trying to look as innocent as was possible for a grown man. He blushed and let out a needy whine when he looked up at Paul’s face, catching his eye, which was raking over his partially naked form, from the bulge in his pants to the blush that was slowly spreading across John’s chest, until he met his eyes. John gasped as he saw the pure want and lust reflected in Paul’s eye. It was a predatory look, one he only saw when playing this particular game of theirs. John loved that look. It made him feel wanted, adored and loved, as if he was everything Paul would ever need. It warmed his heart and he could feel the same warmth pool low in his belly.

“Do you want your gift, daddy?” John asked, his voice teasing, but childlike. Paul’s eyes darkened at that and the man licked his luscious red lip. Transfixed by the dirty gesture, John missed the words the other man was forming. He twitched when he suddenly felt the back of Paul’s hand gently stroking his cheek.

“You want it, don’t you daddy?” John asked again. This time Paul didn’t speak, but merely nodded eagerly and moved his hands back up the man’s body, holding John in place on his lap as he thrusted up lightly, brushing his cock against John’s arse. John chuckled at that and kept his eyes focused on Paul’s, holding the man’s gaze as he moved his hands towards the waistband of his pants. It was the only thing he was still wearing and he couldn’t wait to finally get it off.

“I love you, daddy.” John spoke, his voice almost a mere breath, as he cupped himself through the pants and gave himself one last squeeze before pulling them down. Paul’s gaze lowered itself to the boy’s crotch, his own crotch tingling with excitement for what John had thought of now. He let out an involuntary gasp as John’s cock jumped free from it’s confinement. It was already rock hard and dripping with precum. All the way down at the base, Paul found a pretty light blue ribbon with bow on top. It sat tightly around the shaft like a cock-ring, making it impossible for John to cum with it on. Paul’s body heated up and his mouth watered at the sight. The sight was incredibly hot and all Paul wanted to do was take all of John’s cock in his mouth and suck him until John was crying out his name. The idea that John wouldn’t be able to cum without his permission was such a turn on for Paul, he felt his cock grow incredibly hard against John’s bum. He was so focused on the gorgeous sight before him, the man hadn’t even noticed John had pulled something else out of his underwear as well, until John dangled it before his eyes.

“For daddy.” He said, all kind eyes and adorable smile. Paul looked up at him, eyed the oddly shaped package doubtfully, finding the hard cock that lay on his stomach much more interesting. Still, he took it from John and sat up to open it. Immediately, John moved his legs to lay on either side of Paul and hooked his ankles together at the small of Paul’s back. John’s face was suddenly ridiculously close and Paul could feel his warm and laboured breathing against his face. John’s musky scent filled his nostrils and for a second all Paul could do was look straight into the other man’s eyes, as he carefully opened the package. He frowned as he noticed it was a tiny remote control.

“Try it.” John urged him on, swallowing thickly, as if he was bracing himself. Paul looked from the remote to John and back to the remote, before pressing the little green button at the top. Immediately, as if on cue, John let out a strangled moan and spasmed in Paul’s lap.

“Christ, daddy. Oh.” He moaned, placing his hands on Paul’s shoulder for leverage as he began to move his hips, rocking in Paul’s lap and rubbing his arse down on his crotch. Intrigued by the sight of his lover thrashing in his lap, Paul put the remote aside and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, pulling him closer. Leaning over his shoulder, Paul looked down, trying to see what was causing the sudden erratic movement in his lover. John obviously must have taken note of his curiosity, for he took both of Paul’s hand and put them on a arse cheek each, gesturing Paul to spread them apart.

“There, daddy.” John whined. Paul frowned, but let a finger move along John’s crack, only to find the boy’s rim wet and stretched around a small, vibrating plug.   
“Put it in this morning, daddy. You like it?” John asked, still moaning as he rocked in Paul’s lap, the plug not yet pressing into his prostate.

“You did this for me, pretty one?” Paul asked in awe, as he traced the plug with his fingers, marveling at how snugly it filled the other man. John nodded and let his head rest on Paul’s shoulder.

“All for you.” He answered, moaning as Paul began to lightly push at the plug, causing it to brush against his prostate. “Fuck…”

“That’s a bad word, Johnny.” Paul remarked smirking at the reactions he managed to coax out of John by simply playing with the plug. He pressed at it again and John bit his lip not to curse again.

“Sorry daddy.” He whispered. Paul pulled away from John and locked lips with him. The other man moaned into his mouth, probing eagerly with his tongue against Paul’s lips, begging for entrance, which Paul gave him. Reaching next to him, Paul found the remote again. Underneath the ‘on’-button, there were two more. Smirking, he pressed one of them.

“Oh shit!” John cried out as the plug began to vibrate even harder. Playfully, Paul smacked his arse.

“No swearing, Johnny. You know what happens when you’re a bad boy. You don’t want to be a bad boy, do you?” Paul asked, his voice stern, but still filled with arousal.

“No, daddy. I’ll be a good boy. Wanna be a good boy for you.” John’s voice sounded needy, croaky and breathy, as if he had been held on edge for two hours straight. The sound send a rush of blood straight to Paul’s cock, who groaned at the feeling and as his fingers tightened around the small device, the button was pressed again, causing John to buckle his hip up and scream with delight. His cock jerked and more precum drizzled down, forming a pool on Paul’s thigh. Paul watched John with amazement, realising just how lucky he was and how he would give anything to always have this man by his side, or rather in his lap. A sudden, passionate kiss dragged Paul out of his thoughts. He put the remote next to him again, deciding he couldn’t care less what setting the plug was on, and his fingers sought for John’s weeping erection. He wrapped them tightly around the shaft as he found it, causing John to whine at the overstimulation and the terrible inconvenience of the bow around his dick.

“P-please, da-daddy.” He begged, rutting against Paul in desperation, his face twisting between pleasure and discomfort as he cock grew even harder in Paul’s fist.

“What is it, luv? Tell your daddy what you want.”

“Have to come, daddy. P-please… fuck me, please. Need your cock, daddy.” John groaned, hips making figure eights in Paul’s lap. Paul simple smiled and slowly let John fuck his fist as he leaned in to kiss and suckle at the boy’s throat.

“Not now, baby. Want you to come on the plug and my hand on your cock alone.” He told him and John trembled in his arms.

“B-but, daddy…” He practically wailed. His eyes were tightly shut and he was biting his lip as he tried to hold himself back and not curse. Paul felt a warm rush of pride run through him and for a second he considered fucking John little the dirty boy he was, but quickly pushed the thought away. For now, he simply wanted to watch. He took John’s wrist in his hand and guided his hand to his own erection.

“Touch yourself for me.” Paul spoke, as he helped John wrap his rough, calloused fingers around himself and guided him up and down in a steady rhythm. John sobbed at the almost painful pleasure that was shooting through his spine and he almost regretted having indulged himself so much while preparing himself for the plug.

“Come on, darling. Touch yourself for daddy. If you’re good I’ll let you suck my cock before breakfast. If not, you shall have to wait till after.” Paul told him, hoping for his own sake that John will be good for him. He wasn’t certain he could refrain himself for that long. Luckily, John nodded and looked up at Paul’s eyes as he slowly began to move his fist on his own accord.

“That’s it, baby. Oh yeah. So sweet you look for me.” Paul encouraged him, watching John with flushed cheeks as he caressed the man’s sides and thighs to calm him.

“So close, daddy.” John moaned, his hips jerking, not sure if he wanted more of the plug vibrating in his arse, or the hand on his cock. Paul made the choice easy for him and reached behind him to tug at the plug, sending shivers down John’s spine.

“Oh-oh-oh!” He breathed, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’, just right to slide his cock into if he could, but he was trapped, like John was by the ribbon around his cock.

“So perfect, Johnny. Come on, luv. Just a little longer.”

“Can’t daddy. Ne-need to come. Oh my…” John groaned, his hands tightening on Paul’s shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises. Paul groaned at his own discomfort and gave the plug one last tap, before snaking his hand back to John’s front and to the man’s twitching cock. John’s eyes shot open as Paul’s hand brushed against it. Paul smiled sweetly at him, before pulling at the bow and letting the ribbon fall from John’s cock. The man’s eyes rolled back in his hand and with only two more stroke, he came hard in his own hand, Paul’s name on his lips, head thrown back. Paul watched the other man with amazement, wondering at his beauty as he came, shooting white stripes over both their hands and their bellies and thighs.

“God lord.” Paul breathed, his own pressing erection forgotten as he drank in the sight of John, “So beautiful.” John smiled as the words reached his ears and panted heavily as he rode out his orgasm, the plug still vibrating violently inside of him.

“Christ… that felt amazing.” John breathed as he collapsed in Paul’s arms, utterly fucked-out and exhausted. Paul snickered at that, wrapping an arms around the other man as he picked up the remote with his other hand to turn it off. John let out a relieved sigh as the plug stopped moving inside of him.

“Happy father’s day, Paulie.” He spoke softly, followed by a yawn.

“You too, John. And that was gorgeous, by the way.” Paul spoke as he reached for the plug and carefully slid it out of John, who shuddered as his abused rim stretched even wider.

“Sorry…” Paul whispered, kissing the top of John’s head sweetly as an apology. John shook his head.

“Don’t be, you git. Fucking amazing that was.”

“Hmm… Kinda wish you weren’t that tired, though. My cock is still ready to burst any second.” Paul complained, thrusting up with his hips to prove himself to John, who laughed and sat up again.

“Alright, daddy. Just lie back then and have your pretty boy take care of that, then.” He said with a wink, before pushing Paul back onto the bed. The younger lad came down with an oeff, and opened his legs right away as he felt John move between them.

“Best fucking idea ever, father’s day.” He said, earning himself another chuckle from John.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
